Big Rapids
|type=City, multiversal constant |residents=(See article below) |locations=(See article for larger list) * Ferris State University ** North Bond Hall *** Lobby *** Room 165 *** Room 207 *** Room 213 ** Room 241 ** South Bond Hall *** Room 308 ** Brophy and McNerney Halls *** Basement *** Room 116 ** FLITE Library ** IRC ** Bishop Hall ** Lot 47 ** Starr Building * Biggby Coffee * Mancino's Pizza and Grinders * Innovative Grafix * Gilberts' Carpets Plus Tile and Flooring }} Big Rapids, Michigan is a multiversal constant throughout much of the Dozerfleet Megaverse, featuring as a prominent location in many narrative universes. The main attraction is Ferris State University, although other interesting locations do exist in the greater area. The rules regarding its existence in and relevance to the Megaverse are documented below. Quote "Pre-2018, every Big Rapids is exactly the same!" — MODM Megaverse constant rules See also: Dozerfleet Megaverse, List of notable institutions in the Dozerfleet Megaverse The Rule of 2018 According to MODM in the crossover fanfic Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers, the 2006-2011 status of McNerney Hall is likely more so than anywhere else in any other timeline to be almost exactly the same. The entire campus of Ferris has the least deviation from default template of any university in any part of the Megaverse. MODM even goes so far as to state that: "Pre-2018, every Big Rapids is almost exactly the same as every other Big Rapids. Every brick, every shop, every shop owner...all the same!" MODM's new friends are baffled by the leaps of logic required to comprehend how this can be so. Vinny Mason even verifies MODM's claim by pointing out that the same downtown barber shop personnel that were mean to him in his native universe in 2008, are still insufferable jerks toward him even on Earth-PRCU-2 - in 2017! The Rangers are equally confounded to learn that even though their Angel Grove and the PRTVU Rangers' Angel Grove are very different, and Vinny's world doesn't even have an Angel Grove, that Big Rapids is still the same town in all these universes. When the Possumbility-possessed Kimberly starts engaging in random acts of mischief to avenge the way the barber shop personnel are mean to Volkonir without reason, he doesn't even bother to stop her. He is instead puzzled at how they can be complete losers to such an identical degree in every single world and incarnation. The reason MODM states: "almost exactly" rather than "exactly" is because the different versions of different occupants of Big Rapids still recognize their doppelgangers as separate entities. Therefore, they are not Multiversal Singularities. God Himself, the Devil, Levío, Cherinob, and Maurice are all acknowledged as singularities in the Dozerfleet Megaverse. One step down from a Singularity is a Constant: a thing which is guaranteed to have a version of itself exist in every known major universe of a multiversal set. Affadidah is Gerosha's X factor Few things have been established as true Multiversal Constants in Dozerfleet lore. However, the town of Big Rapids pre-2018 in the Gerosha universes is said to be a Constant - along with Ferris. After 2018, Halal Affadidah and his goons begin ravaging America. The school is converted to a military base, and Hadley Mint's old dorm room becomes part of the storage silo for Affadidah's 1-gigaton nuclear bomb. Outside of Gerosha continuity, Ferris State remains pretty much the same in all other universes, for all intents and purposes of storytelling. Ferris students vary, buildings are always the same In spite the campus of Ferris State being near-identical in all versions of continuity regarding its inanimate contents, classes and renovations; it does not have a 100% identical student body in all universes. Eccentriaverse Ferris State in 2008 had Cassie Helm attending in the spring semester, when she met Toy Volkonir in an alleyway between the Carmike Big Rapids Cinema building and the All About Health Market and Wellness Center. She would later resume her studies in the fall of 2008. Being in the Eccentriaverse rather than any iteration of Gerosha universe meant that fall 2008 Cassie Helm never once encountered Hadley Mint - who also attended in the fall of 2008 in her universe. Hadley often wondered what it would be like to find some random interesting object in that same alleyway. But since she wasn't Cassie, an encounter with a Volkonir analog never happened. Gerosha writes around trademarks A slight alteration unique to the Gerosha timelines was that Ice Mountain's Stanwood bottling plant was the Sleet Mountain plant in Earth-G7 and Earth-G7.2.1. This change not only allowed for Clyde Spendelworth to seize control over it from Bob Lusital in a Claudius-from-''Hamlet''-like fashion; but it also allowed the Classic Gerosha version of Blood Over Water to be made cable-and-YouTube-ready without fear of the Earth-∅ production crew being sued for defamation by their world's Ice Mountain. This censored name of "Sleet Mountain" is exclusive to Gerosha timelines, however, and Ice Mountain is still Ice Mountain in every other continuity - where it bears no plot relevance. Likewise, all references to Starbucks are replaced with "Scarface Beverages." No Percolation Wave Big Rapids Autonomy Ironically, the Percolation Wave has never of its own volition sent any prisoners to or from any version of Big Rapids in any universe, in spite Big Rapids and prisons being twin attractions for it. Also, the only Dozerfleet hero or heroine to date that has been depicted as being arrested in their native Big Rapids is Hadley Mint. This, in spite the main cast of Blood Over Water being depicted as doing far more illegal things. The Wave can be forced to percolate someone with external manipulation, such as intervention from MODM or a Percolation Wand from the Jens - or one of Hanom's PercoDomes. Megaverse works appearing in The following is a list of fictional universe works with Big Rapids as a setting, listed alongside their inception year. ''The Gerosha Chronicles'' See also: Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha, The Gerosha Chronicles, Cataclysmic Gerosha, Gerosha multiverse Eccentriaverse See also: Eccentriaverse Others * Q-Basic Gorillas (Stacey Mirafuentes studied there, before arriving at Michigan State later on.) * 3-13 (2008) * Penguin on Drugs (2008) * "Slaughterized" takes place in Big Rapids * "Die Die Die!!!" is considered a loose sequel to "Slaughterized" Terraverse works These works exist outside of Abrujanian continuity, outside the Gigaverse's boundaries even, and have no ties to the Dozerfleet founder's vision - but have warranted mention on this site anyway. * Pine Springs Real-life works appearing in or relevant to Whether by the Dozerfleet founder or by past or present associates, the following works are known to have been first proposed or else successfully created in the Big Rapids of our Earth. For more information, please see the Ferris State University Project Archive. Notable past residents The following lived in Big Rapids at one point in time. This list of residents is divided by timeline. Earth-Ø ''Pine Springs'' Earth Main article: Pine Springs Earth-G5 and G6 Main article: Classic Gerosha, Comprehensive Gerosha Earth-G7 aligned continuity family Main article: Cataclysmic Gerosha, Gerosha Gaming Universe, Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe Earth-VLK-1 Main article: Eccentriaverse Earth-QBG-1 Main article: Q-Basic Gorillas (webcomic) Notable visitors |-|Gerosha natives= Note: In G7 proper, only Candi for certain survives through all missions. In G7.2, a number of other soldiers may or may not also survive. Nakawe's intel allows the team to know about what's happening during the events in "Mushroom Rapids," even if in gameplay, she doesn't survive to this level. Only Candi absolutely has to survive till the end of every mission. Everyone else is treated by Centipede + 49 as expendable. In G7, Nakawe is alive for the mission. This can be altered in gameplay. However, all of these soldiers may or may not have been to Big Rapids. |-|Eccentria natives= |-|Dromedia natives= Notable locations Due to the sheer number of notable locations, this list has been split into two articles: See also * Dozerfleet Megaverse * Advanced Producing and Directing class at Ferris * Dozerfleet 2000s Project Catalog * Dozerfleet 2010s Project Catalog Category: Dozerfleet Comics Category: Cities